Something get changed
by Madrianne
Summary: Drama about Jack and Kate's reunite after "Eggtown", I mean - my vision of that. When Kate gets injured after car accident, Jack must help her as a doctor and surgeron, but he also must help her with taking care of Aaron. Can he build relationship with his niece and realised that he and Kate are his family?
1. Chapter 1

Unfortunately, I don't own LOST. This is my vision of Jack and Kate's reunite after „Eggtown" and before „Something Nice Back Home". English is not my national language, so please – forgive me some grammar mistakes and please, leave a review after reading. I will put the next part of it soon.

[Jack is on his gab in hospital. He works with some documents, and then a nurse's coming to the room.]

JACK: Yes, Rosie?

ROSIE: Doctor Shephard, uh… Your… friend, from Oceanic 6. That one who has this little boy. Her name is Miss Austen?

JACK: Yes, what…

ROSIE: Well, she had an accident. Her car had crashed with another one, doctor Goldman has already…

JACK (exiting his room with Rosie): Where is she?

ROSIE: 8th room.

[Jack came to the hospital room. He's seeing sleeping Kate lying on the bed, female doctor and nurses from emergency car. Kate has blood on her face.]

JACK (coming into): What happened?

[Jack is coming to Kate's bed, he checks her head and examines her eyes]

DR. GOLDMAN: Drunk car driver, he just came into her car, and then, it both crashed.

I think that she can has concussion. She's unconscious. We also must looking for some internal injury.

JACK(to nurses): USG of brain and resonance, quickly. Alright, Erica, I will take care of her. Rosie, she needs oxygen, right now.

DR. GOLDMAN: But Jack, it's okay, I can take care of her by myself, she's not a case for a spinal surgeron, really. She's in...

JACK: Thanks, Erica. Give me her parametres.

DR. GOLDMAN: As you wish.

[JACK put off Kate's t-shirt, and he's auscultating her heart. He's looking into her eyes)

JACK: It's okay. I will fix you. I've got your back.

[A few hours after, Jack's coming to Kate's room. He checks her, and after that he's sitting next to her. He's looking at her. Then, Kate is opening her eyes for a moment.]

JACK: Kate? Kate, can you hear me? Open your eyes, Kate.

KATE (opening her eyes): Jack.

JACK: How are you?

KATE: What…

JACK: It's okay. You had car accident, but you're in good hands now. Everything is gonna to be alright.

KATE: My stomach, I…

JACK: I know, I know it hurts you. I have results of your tests. Look, you're okay, but we must do some surgery of your stomach soon. It's perfectly save, and I will do it. You will stay here for about two weeks, and then, you can back home. Alright?

KATE: Jack, I can't, I must…

[Her heart starts to work faster]

JACK: It's okay, it's alright. Look, this is your heart rate monitor. I need you to calm down. Kate. I won't let anything to hurt you. I promise. I will do this surgery and I will take care of you after that.

KATE: Aaron, Aaron, he can't… [starting to cry]

JACK: He's with babysitter. He will be alright, as you.

KATE: Jack, please. You must do something, visit him, I… I won't let him think that I left him again.

JACK: Kate. He's safe.

KATE: Jack… He's your family.

JACK: Just rest, okay?

[Jack leaves the room, but he is thinking about something.]


	2. Chapter 2

Unfortunately, I don't own LOST. This is my vision of Jack and Kate's reunite after „Eggtown" and before „Something Nice Back Home". English is not my national language, so please – forgive me some grammar mistakes and please, leave a review after reading. This is the 2nd part.

[Kate is resting in her hospital room. Then, Aaron is coming into.]

AARON: Mummy.

KATE: Aaron! Hey, baby, come on here. How did you get there?

[Then, Jack is coming to the room, he is standing next to Aaron]

JACK: Be careful, okay? Mummy's sick.

AARON: We have watched Train Tommy together.

[Kate appears to be touched]

KATE: It's great, goober.

AARON: Will you back home?

KATE: I will do it soon, okay? Don't worry, I'll be back. You haven't anything to worry about. Be kind, okay? I love you, honey.

JACK: You know what, Aaron? In reception you can find a lot of sweeties. Would you like to try one?

[Aaron leaves the room. Jack and Kate are alone]

KATE: He likes you, Jack.

JACK: He's… amazing little boy, you know.

KATE: I know. I mean… He's your family.

JACK [after pause]: Yeah. Yeah, he is.

[Kate is frowning]

JACK: Hey, you're okay?

KATE: I just… feel terrible.

JACK: We are going to do your exertions tomorrow in the morning. Everything's gonna to be alright. You'll be fine, Kate.

KATE: You are going to fix me up, huh?

JACK [laughing]: Yeah, something like that.

KATE: You remember this time on the Island, Jack? When…Juliet and I saved your life. Now it's like… repeating some old history in another way.

JACK: Yes. This time… Something get changed.

KATE: I hope that now it's going to be the same, Jack.


	3. Chapter 3

[Kate is being prepared to her surgery. Then, Jack is coming. Examining Kate, he is smiling at her]

KATE: How's Aaron?

JACK: He's at your home with babysitter. I have talked with him today, he's worried about you. But I'm told him that I'm sure you're gonna be alright.

[Kate looks frightened.]

JACK: Hey. It's ordinary extersions, I can't even called it surgery. You'll be alright, I promise. [after pause] You trust me Kate, aren't you?

KATE: Yeah, but… You know, it's weird. We have so many memories with each other and we haven't contact with each other for more than two years.

[Jack leans over Kate]

JACK: It was all my fault. But now… Something get changed.

KATE: Jack, I'm scared.

JACK: It's okay. [He put a mask on her face] We are going to count to ten, alright? It's okay.

KATE: Ten, nine… [Falling asleep]

JACK [whispers]: I won't let anything hurt you.

[Kate is unconscious after surgery. She's in her hospital room and Jack is with her. Then, she's starting to awake.]

JACK: Kate? Kate, can you hear me?

[She's opening her eyes]

JACK: Hey. Welcome back.

KATE: Is it…

JACK: Yeah, it worked. You should be alright now, and you're going to leave hospital soon. How you're feeling?

KATE: I'm little sore.

JACK [laughing]: Yeah, it's pretty normal after surgery. Breath calmly, ok?

[He's auscultating her.]

KATE: And how's my heart, doctor Shepherd?

JACK: Perfectly perfect in every way.

[They both laughing. But after that Kate's face becoming seriously]

KATE: What happened with us, Jack? Why… Why I must have car accident to meet with you again?

JACK: Kate… In your relationship, uh… We always have some obstacles. When we left Island I want keep contact with you, but… [He appears to be moved] I didn't use to can even look at Aaron. He was a symbol of my father's betrayal for me. But… I missed you.

KATE: I missed you too, Jack. But now… [smiling] Aaron enjoys you. You're his hero. And, as Desmond said: What is mean to be, it's mean to be. Look, I hope that you realize that…

[She's intermittent. Jack is looking at her.]

JACK: Do you remember what you said on the boat three years ago? That you have always been with me.

KATE: I still want to be with you. I have always some feeling to you, but I did not understand it. Until the trial, when you said that…you don't love me anymore.

[Rosie is coming to the room.]

ROSIE: Doctor Shepherd, dr Smith has started her work now. You can go home.

JACK: I will stay.

[He smiles at Kate.]


End file.
